1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens which has a small size, a high magnification, and a super wide angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital cameras or video cameras including an image sensor, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), are widely used. In particular, the demand for camera modules having mega pixel resolution have increased, and cameras with resolution approaching 100 million pixels and excellent image quality are emerging. Imaging optical devices such as digital cameras using a CCD or CMOS or mobile phone cameras are designed to be small in size and light weight and low cost. Furthermore, there is an increasing demand for a camera capable of wide angle shots so that a user can photograph a subject at a wider angle.
In order to realize super wide angle or high magnification, aberration of an optical system should be corrected by using a plurality of lens groups or a large number of lenses. In such cases, the size of a lens holder increases, and it is not easy to miniaturize the whole lens system. In addition, as the number of lenses increases, performance of the lens system may be degraded due to a deviation in assembling of the lenses.